


The Bank Heist

by wflower80



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wflower80/pseuds/wflower80
Summary: A thief enters a bank, but the heist doesn’t exactly go as planned.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	The Bank Heist

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a long time reader of outlaw queen fanfiction but have not been brave enough to share the things I've tried to write, mostly because I want to make sure I finish what I start. I wrote a one shot that I'm actually pretty happy with and decided to actually post it. I would appreciate if you could what you think! It's just a bit of fluff, but I hope you enjoy it!

Regina tapped her fingers on the counter as she stared out at the lobby. There were a couple of people standing, silently filling out paper slips at the counters several feet away. The quiet hush of conversations echoed through the high ceilings of the bank from the offices where bankers were discussing loans and mortgages with customers.

Regina sighed, checking her watch. She still had several hours before the end of her shift, which meant several more hours before she would be meeting up with a couple of her friends that evening for a night out. It had been slow today and Regina was looking forward to spending time with her friends. 

She eyed the people scribbling out information wondering who would be the first to finish and approach her station. Regina actually enjoyed working in the bank. Her father had encouraged her to take a job as a teller at the Storybrooke Community Bank. Her family owned the bank and Henry had explained that to effectively manage such an institution, it was important to understand the importance of every employee. He had thought a job in their bank would provide invaluable experience.

Her mother had been angry with her father over the matter. She had made no secret of her displeasure that her daughter was working in what she saw as a low level job. She had insisted that even at such a young age, Regina should be spending her summer between her third and fourth year at college working in a management position at the bank, rather than in customer service.

Henry had borne the brunt of Cora’s anger and for once in his life had won, insisting that Regina be allowed to have a job appropriate for her age. Regina was sure Cora had only relented because she had visions of Regina marrying a rich business man she met while he was depositing a large sum of money. 

“Hey Regina,” a voice from behind her, pulled her attention back to the present. She turned to see her friend and co-worker Tink, who was walking back to the counter. The bubbly blonde was returning from her break and slid into the station next to hers. “I’m back, did I miss much?”

Regina shook her head, turning back to the lobby. There was an old woman diligently inscribing numbers on a paper slip at one station and a blond haired guy at the second free-standing counter. He had been there for about 15 minutes, but still hadn’t lined up to approach a teller. 

The old woman dropped the chain tethered pen back on the counter and then turned, walking towards Regina. Laying a check and deposit slip on the counter, the older woman greeted her. Regina responded with a smile asking, “making a deposit?”

The woman nodded, sliding the items towards her. Regina scooped up the paperwork and began tapping the account number into the computer. As she fed the check into the scanner, the brunette looked up and noticed the blond haired man was staring at her. His hands were in his pockets and he seemed a bit nervous. 

The check she was processing spit out of the machine at that second, startling her. She dragged her eyes away from the man, focusing on the computer in front of her. 

“Sir, can I help you?” Regina heard Tink call out. Looking up Regina realized she was offering help to the blond man, who still seemed rooted in place. With the man’s attention focused on the girl next to her, Regina took a moment to study him. He wore a dark green jacket and jeans. His face was covered in a layer of scruffy blond hair.

Opening his mouth as if to speak, he just stared at Tink. 

“Sir?” She heard her friend question again. 

Distractedly, Regina handed the deposit slip to the customer she was helping. Her gaze kept darting back towards the man several yards away from her. There was something off about him. He looked jumpy. He still hadn’t answered Tink.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Regina asked the woman in front of her, “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

With a shake of her head the woman gathered up her things, thanking her for her assistance. Not even bothering to make eye contact, Regina mumbled a “you’re welcome,” as the woman walked away. 

Regina’s gaze was now fixed on the blond man who was shuffling towards her, his front teeth worrying his bottom lip as he looked up to meet her gaze.

Regina’s heart started pounding and she could hear the deafening whoosh of blood pulsing through her veins. The closer he got, the quicker her heart raced. She noticed a fine sheen of sweat on his brow and a sickening pit developed in her stomach. Both of his hands were still in his pockets and there was something bulky in one. People were never this nervous depositing a check or withdrawing from their accounts. 

No, something was definitely wrong. 

Realization hit her like a rush of ice water through her veins. He was not here for routine banking business. Of that she was sure. His twitchy demeanor, shifting eyes, he was bucking up the courage to do something. 

Shit. 

He was going to rob them. 

He continued his approach towards her, a look of determination suddenly sweeping over his features. Pulling one of his hands out of his pocket, he had a piece of paper in hand. There was still something bulky in his other hand that she could not see. His blue eyes locked with hers, and in the periphery of her vision, Regina could see him slide the paper across the counter towards her.

Regina’s heart was beating so fast at this point, she wasn’t sure how it had not burst from her chest. The phrase ‘oh my god,’ echoed repeatedly through her head. 

She couldn’t believe this was happening. This was the sort of thing you only saw on TV. When she took this job, she had never once thought she would be confronted with someone trying to actually rob the bank. Every muscle in her body tensed and Regina slowly lowered her eyes towards the paper underneath his hand. His demands were probably what he had been scribbling out 15 minutes ago before he’d worked up the nerve to approach a teller. 

A loud bang suddenly reverberated through the building. One of the doors swung open violently and the bank security guard entered. 

The noise and appearance of security seemed to distract the man for a moment. Without hesitation, Regina swung her foot out tapping the emergency alarm underneath her work station. 

If he thought she was just going to hand over all the money in her drawer and let him get away, he had another thing coming. She was going to alert the police and this thief wasn’t going to make it out of the parking lot. 

Her eyes landed back on the paper the man had been sliding in her direction. As he’d turned towards the door in response to the loud bang, his fingers had dragged it back towards him. It slid over the edge and fluttered to the ground. 

Regina turned towards the security guard who had walked through the door. He appeared to be listening to something through his earpiece. Regina’s heart thudded as seconds seemed to drag by. 

The guard’s eyes suddenly darted in her direction and then towards the blond man in front of her. In a flash, his weapon was drawn and pointed at the man. Regina watched the guard inch closer, arms raised in the air, gun trained in their direction. 

“Put your hands in the air and back away from the desk.” The security guard spoke in a commanding tone. 

The previously hushed room seemed to grow even quieter as the occupants of the building looked up to see a gun being pointed at a man at the counter. Frightened cries erupted throughout the room after a few seconds of silence and people started diving underneath desks and behind furniture. Regina felt like a drumbeat was hammering away in her chest. 

The blond man seemed confused, his attention totally focused on the security guard with a gun directed towards him. His hands slowly rose in the air, fingers extended to show there was nothing in them.

Outside the window, Regina could see flashes of red and blue. Police vehicles were slamming to a halt, officers jumping from their cabins and rushing towards the door. 

“Get down on the ground!” the guard yelled, his arms shaking slightly. 

At that moment, the doors of the bank opened again and several men with tactical gear and guns poured into the lobby. 

“There’s been a mistake!” Regina heard the blond man say. She couldn’t be sure but thought perhaps he had an English accent.

She stood frozen watching the man, unable to move, though her mind was screaming for her to back away. Staring at his profile, she had to admit, the thief really was a good looking guy. Mentally she kicked herself for thinking a bank robber was cute. 

As more policemen flooded into the room, she saw the man drop down to his knees. His face was pale and he looked even more nervous than he had before. Within seconds his arms were pulled behind his back by police officers and several guns were trained on his face. 

“I didn’t...I didn’t do anything.” His eyes turned back towards hers. Blue and desperate they seemed to be pleading with her. 

The sound of handcuffs echoed around the rooms and Regina realized they had secured his arms behind his back. In a flurry of activity, he was jerked to his feet and moved away from her. 

“Maam, are you alright?” One of the officers was speaking to her, but she was too shocked to register the question.

“You tripped the alarm, miss.” The officer repeated. “This man made a threat?”

Breaking from her revery, Regina finally answered. “He looked nervous...I...he had a note…there was something in his pocket...I think he has a gun.” Her words were disjointed as she tried to relay everything he’d done that had alerted her to his plan to hold up the bank.

Immediately the cops near the blond man began patting his pockets down. 

“This note?” One of the officers near her bent to pick up the paper which had landed on the floor. 

Regina nodded, her eyes glued to the white slip he held.

Holding it in his hand, the man scanned the paper before his eyes widened and then his whole body pivoted towards the man in handcuffs. Holding the paper up, the cop asked, “Is this what I think it is?” 

The blond man in shackles looked sheepish, his head dropping towards the ground. 

“This was in his pocket.” One of the men standing next to him was holding up a single red rose.

A frown fell over Regina’s face as she stared at the flower. Where did that come from? Where was the thief’s gun?

“I think we can safely assume this has been one big misunderstanding.” The officer holding the note spoke with a laugh.

“What?” Regina blurted out.

He simply placed the paper down in front of her and then turned towards the man in handcuffs. “Oh Romeo...” the chuckling police man admonished as he walked towards the blond man. “I can’t say I’ve ever seen anything like this before.”

Confused, Regina looked down at the note.

In neat black letters the words ‘You’re stunning. Will you go out with me?’ was scrawled across the back of a deposit slip.

With a sharp intake of breath, Regina's head shot up. Her eyes locked with the deep blue ones of the man now being released from the handcuffs. 

The hand of one of the officers behind him pushed against his back, urging him towards her. “Maybe try again Romeo...this time with less theatrics.”   
Time seemed frozen as Regina watched the thief approach her. He still seemed nervous, but this time Regina recognized that it wasn’t because he was planning a crime spree. He was nervous because he just wanted to talk to her.

Regina felt a blush creep over her face, acutely aware that all eyes in the room were on the two of them. 

“Um...hi…” he spoke when he finally stopped in front of the counter separating them.

“Hi…” she responded, brown eyes locked on blue..

The two were silent for a moment, simply staring, neither sure what to say. Now that Regina knew he wasn’t a bank robber, she felt better thinking that his eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen and that the scruff over his jaw really suited him.

“So...I...must confess...I came here hoping to steal something.” He looked nervously around, before turning back to her. “But I wasn’t planning to take any money, I’ve been working up the nerve to talk to you for weeks.” 

Running a hand through his hair, he continued. “I know we’ve never formally met before, but I’ve seen you around town. I just hadn’t worked up the nerve to approach you. I know I must sound like some kind of crazy stalker, but I can’t help but notice you every time you’ve ever entered a room, been at the same restaurant as me, or just deposited my check into my bank account.”

Regina stood entranced as he spoke, completely forgetting they had an audience. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, a sense of familiarity swept through her. She had seen him before. Here, in fact. She remembered thinking he was pretty easy on the eyes. She had assumed he must have a girlfriend, that there was no way he was single. It occurred to her he must never have spoken more than a few syllables before, because she would have definitely remembered that accent.

“You’re stunning. In every way.” He was still speaking, his voice shaking nervously, “and I can’t help this feeling that you’ve already stolen my heart. So yes, I came here today hoping I might be able to steal yours in return.”

She raised an eyebrow, fighting a smile as he nervously stumbled through his speech. “You want to steal my heart?”

Looking somewhat sheepish, he corrected, “or at the very least, I hoped to steal a bit of your time. Maybe grab a drink...or dinner...or…”

“Can’t steal something if it’s been given to you.” 

“What?” The blue-eyed man stared up at her, a disbelieving smile washing over his face.  
Regina could relate. She could hardly believe this gorgeous guy was interested in her and that he hadn’t run away screaming when she’d unleashed the entire Storybrooke PD on him over a misunderstanding.

“Well, my time, at least,” A grin stretched across her face mirroring the one on his. “My heart remains to be seen.” Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, she tried her best to remain cool and continued. “I mean…I figure having a drink with you is the least I can do after I called the cops on you when you finally bucked up the courage to ask me out.” 

He chuckled at that, his eyes sparkling and never breaking contact.

“So Thief...do you have a name?” Regina knew she was smiling stupidly at him, but there was just something about this man that set off a swarm of butterflies in her stomach.

“Robin. Robin Locksley.” He head out his hand. 

Reaching out, she slid her hand into his slightly calloused palm, her entire body tingling at the contact. “I’m Regina.” 

Lost in their own little world, neither noticed as the police slowly filed out of the building and people returned to their offices. 

“It’s nice to finally talk with you, Regina.” 

She just smiled at him, silently willing her heart to stop racing.

Tilting his head to the side, he grinned at her. “And just to be clear, if you still have any concern that I am, in fact, a criminal of some sort, let me assure you I only have the noblest of intentions…”

Regina cut him off with a chuckle, “what like giving all the money I thought you were going to steal to the poor or something?” She grinned slyly at him, then shook her head. “Well aren’t you just a regular Robin Hood...”

“Well I suppose there's only one way to know for sure…” his blue eyes danced with amusement, never wavering and making her heart flutter. “Have that drink with me? You did say you owe me...”

“Yes. I suppose I do.”

The End


End file.
